


[Podfic] Re: Proposed Changes to NCO Uniforms

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Concussions, Crack, Embarassment, Established Relationship, IN SPACE!, M/M, Military Uniforms, Overworking, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Workplace Relationship, against medical care, fat rocks of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Hux runs a meeting after receiving a concussion. Mitaka becomes increasingly horrified.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[Podfic] Re: Proposed Changes to NCO Uniforms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Re: Proposed Changes to NCO Uniforms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419335) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[Re: Proposed Changes to NCO Uniforms - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/re-proposed-changes-to/s-MIberlQCEKu)


End file.
